sbkfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Neil
"Gotcha!" —Selection Quote in Snowboard Kids 2 Nancy Neil (ナンシー＝ネイル NANSHĪ NEIRU) is the sweet girl of the bunch, always kind to others even if they're not in return. Due to her kindness she gets a lot of respect from everybody in the group. Her rival on the slopes is Jam. She has no enemies throughout the game and her closest friends are Linda Maltinie and Pamela Rasteri. Background Snowboard Kids Nancy is a very modest ten year old. She would never admit that she is the best in the bunch at tricks. Her claim to fame being the Trick Master, this title is constantly being challenged by Jam, who wants to be the Trick Master himself making him Nancy's rival. During the end credits, Nancy comes to mediate when Slash steals Tommy's hamburger, making him cry. Slash, paying no heed, is immediately chased by the angered Nancy. Snowboard Kids Plus Nancy's story in Snowboard Kids Plus is rather unchanged. Snowboard Kids 2 Nancy returns relatively unchanged from the original game, though she no longer wears rabbit-themed clothes. She still attempts to mediate between the rest of the Snowboard Kids, between the loud and bratty Slash and Jam and the gloating spiteful Linda, but to no avail. Nancy is the only member of the group who seems to notice the presence of Damien throughout the game, and becomes the subject of his affection towards the end. SBK: Snowboard Kids Nancy is the daughter of a distinguished family from England. Due to her upbringing, she considers herself elite and looks down on others as if they're below her. She is quite talented on the slopes, and has entered the tournament to fulfill her ambition of wining the championship. Nancy's personality has changed dramatically, formerly a kind and gentle girl she is now a cold-hearted and sharp teenager. * Speed Type * Shot (8/10)-Ice Needle * Tricks: ** X Button: Nose ** A Button: Stiffie ** B Button: Tail ** Y Button: Method ** 1/2 Bar Touch Special: Clean Sweep ** Full Bar Touch Special: Triple Axel Trivia * Nancy is often associated with rabbits. Her outfit in the first game is patterned after rabbits, including rabbit ears built into her earmuffs and a fluffy tail attached to her suspenders. In the second game, she no longer wears these accessories, but is seen fawning after the pink rabbits of Snow Town. Her Halloween costume however is cat-themed. * Nancy has pink hearts painted on her cheeks at all times, even during school. She is never seen without these until her redesign in SBK: Snowboard Kids. * Despite her kind and cheerful demeanor, Nancy is usually shown to be spiteful and condescending in the comics included in the second game's manual. This does not carry over into the actual game in any scenes however. Ironically, the version of her featured in the DS reboot of the series personifies these traits. * In Snowboard Kids Plus, Nancy's alternative costumes are based on other animals such a cow theme and a bear theme. * in the 2005 reboot, Nancy's stats are based on Linda's original stats in Snowboard Kids and while Jam's stats are based on Nancy's original stats in the first game. * Prior to the controversial changes in the 2005 reboot, both Nancy and Tommy take on the stereotypical teenage antagonists traits, as Nancy being the cruel popular rich teen girl troupe. Gallery NancySBK2.png|Nancy's artwork in Snowboard Kids 2 SBK2_NancyNeil_Winter.png|Winter Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 SBK2_NancyNeil_Summer.png|Summer Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 SBK2_NancyNeil_Halloween.png|Halloween Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 SBK2_NancyNeil_Space.png|Space Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 Future Nancy (3).jpg|Nancy's Wallpaper in SBK: Snowboard Kids DS_SBK-SnowboardKids_03.png|Nancy's Grade A Ending in SBK: Snowboard Kids category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trick Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by Lani Minella Category:Evolved Characters in SBK: Snowboard Kids